


Bespoke

by disasterdabbler



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cloaca, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, jeice is a kinky bastard and burter can sew thats it thats the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterdabbler/pseuds/disasterdabbler
Summary: In which Burter has made something for Jeice to wear.





	Bespoke

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this. just take it.

Burter was practically vibrating with excitement. His pet project was finally finished, and the only thing left to do was to put his plan into action. He just wasn’t sure how Jeice would react.

 

He had a feeling that his partner had _some_ idea what was going on- after all, Burter had needed to take Jeice’s measurements a few weeks back. How else was it supposed to fit properly? _Although,_ he thought, _he really looks great in pretty much anything._  Burter smiled- a soft, genuine smile. He really was far too excited.

 

Now all he needed was for the lazy oaf to wake up so he could have him put it on.

 

Jeice would probably sleep his life away if Burter let him. Unfortunately for Jeice, the blue giant’s patience was running thin. Slowly, the smaller man opened his eyes as Burter nudged him, and Jeice brought his hand up to wipe the sleep from them.

 

“Mn…” a yawn escaped him, “wh’ time ‘sit?” Jeice questioned, still half asleep.

 

“Noon,” Burter beamed, “I have something for you.”

 

“Noon?! Hell, Burter- can’t it _wait?”_ Jeice felt ever so slightly betrayed.

 

Burter’s lips pursed in what was definitely _not_ a pout, lasting barely long enough to catch, and his grin returned almost immediately. “No, it can’t. Here,” He shoved a brown paper bag towards his lover. “Put this on. Call me back in when you’re done.” With that, Burter stood and left the room, leaving Jeice in a state of confusion not entirely sleep-induced.

 

The reddish-skinned man looked at the bag with confusion before eventually opening it. _The fuck?_  He was utterly dumbfounded by the contents, but knew better than to question Burter’s judgment. So, he began to strip.

 

After seven minutes, Burter- who was waiting outside the door in anticipation- began to worry. He didn’t hear any laughter though, so he figured Jeice was simply having some trouble putting it on. Just then, Burter’s prayers were answered- Jeice called to him. He reached for the knob, his heart racing.

 

Upon opening the door, Burter was treated with a glorious sight- there, on their shared bed, sat Jeice in custom-fitted lingerie the taller had spent two and a half weeks making. Jeice’s pecs sat perfectly in their little window, surrounded by black lace with a satin bow holding the top together. The poorly-tied bow fell just atop his collarbone, rising and falling with each breath he took. Lace covered his toned stomach, but the sides were open, showing some of Jeice’s many battle scars. His dick sat comfortably in soft fabric that barely covered his ass, and a little lace ruffle hung around his hips. To top it all off, a pair of sheer, black stockings had been pulled up his legs, ending a few inches before the junction of his hips, digging in _ _just__  slightly to those muscular thighs.

 

Burter was overjoyed. Jeice felt ridiculous.

 

The blush on Jeice’s face was deep, covering not only his cheeks, but his ears and neck as well. He wouldn't meet Burter's eye- this had to be some sort of joke, right? Burter was going to snap pictures of him and show the Force, and Jeice would never live it down- which, really, would only serve him right for the _many_ pranks the Ginyu Force had endured over time. He stared at the floor, fidgeting with the top of his stockings, wondering what in the _hell_ Burter was thinking. Had he been able to look at his partner, he would have known.

 

On the other side of the room, Burter was absolutely beside himself. He had really done quite a spectacular job- the lingerie hugged everywhere it needed to, nowhere it didn't. As he admired his handiwork and the snowy-haired man in it, he noticed the blush spread across Jeice's face and neck. Burter smiled softly, recalling the times when Jeice would walk around in his underwear, or one of Burter's shirts, or simply nude, yet this was- _what?_  Too much? Not enough? No, neither of those made any sense. It was too _showy;_  despite Jeice being, well, _Jeice,_  he became flustered quite easily when it came to matters of this sort- things meant for one and _only_ one set of eyes. Burter really should have seen this coming.

 

Burter crossed over to the bed and cupped Jeice's cheek, gently turning his head to face him in an act of reassurance. Jeice noticed for the first time the splash of indigo coloring the taller's cheeks, the lust in his eyes- was this turning him on? _Burter...ya bloody perv._  Emboldened slightly by this realization, Jeice grinned an almost feral grin.

 

“This what yer into, mate? Really?" Jeice teased, “And you say _I'm_ into weird shit."

 

"That's because you _are,”_ Burter chuckled, “You can’t honestly say that you aren’t a kinky bastard. Go ahead, look me in the eyes and _try.”_

 

“Tch, like that matters- especially now that I know ya have your kinks too!”

 

“It’s not a kink!

 

“Yeah? What’d _you_ call it, then?”

 

Burter went quiet.

 

“Alright,” he conceded after a moment, “maybe it _is_ a kink.”

 

Jeice grinned like the cat that caught the mouse, but his victory was short lived.

 

“But can you blame me when you look so damn gorgeous in, oh, just about _everything?”_

The blush that had been slowly receding from Jeice’s features returned with a new ferocity, and he mumbled something along the lines of “am not,” much as a child who’d been the target of a playground insult might say.

 

“Oh?” Burter smirked, readying his counterattack, “Then, my dear, why don’t __you__  tell me how you’d describe yourself?” Before Jeice could open his mouth, Burter continued, “I can think of a few descriptors myself- cute, pretty, beautiful, sexy, _mine.”_

 

Jeice returned to staring at the floor and began evaluating his life choices.

 

The vermillion man wasn’t sure when exactly he’d fallen in love with Burter, only that it had happened somewhere between being utterly stricken by the taller’s size and power upon their meeting and their first kiss. Eventually, Jeice was sent back to reality by Burter kissing his way down his lover’s neck.

 

"Oi, watch it…" Jeice had meant to sound snappy, but was betrayed by his voice cracking mid-sentence, "You know-"

 

"That your neck is sensitive?" Burter teased, "Damn right I do. How else am I gonna hear all those cute sounds you make?"

 

Jeice wanted to protest, really, he did, but his body seemed to have other plans. He found that instead of batting Burter away, he tilted his head to allow his lover easier access- that instead of telling him that for the last time, he’s _not cute, dammit,_  he was whimpering, begging softly. He mentally cursed himself for being so pliable.

 

After a solid three minutes of Burter's teasing and Jeice's quiet, desperate whining, the former began making his was down Jeice's torso- a kiss here, a nip there- until he reached the smaller man's left nipple. Burter took the small bud in his mouth, giving it a good, long suck before biting and continuing downward.

 

Jeice was pretty sure he was caught between heaven and hell- some kind of sexual purgatory.

 

Eventually, to Jeice's immediate relief, Burter found his prize. The lizard-like man tongued Jeice's cock through its fabric prison, causing Jeice to fall forward, clutching the sides of Burter's head. He groaned, a mix of pleasure and frustration. For someone who called himself the fastest in the universe, Burter sure liked to take his time in the bedroom.

 

Soon enough, Burter pulled away, and Jeice looked about ready to either kill him or jump his bones. Burter took one of his thumbs- absolutely _massive_ compared to Jeice's- and slid the fabric around his groin to the side. Jeice hissed at the friction, and Burter took this moment to note with a smirk that his lover's member was already leaking.

 

What a wonderful day this was shaping up to be.

 

Jeice let out a low, throaty noise as Burter lowered his mouth onto the smaller’s cock, careful not to scrape his teeth along it. Burter loved the noises Jeice made, from the breathy panting to the low moans. Not to mention Jeice’s face- his expressions, the way his skin turned near crimson. He _especially_ loved it when he bit his lip and groaned; seeing the vermillion warrior so unable to restrain himself, despite his best efforts, and know that it was him, it was _Burter_ causing it? Needless to say, the sapphire-skinned man had his eyes fixed firmly on his partner’s face.

 

Burter continued to please Jeice with his mouth, wrapping his long tongue around the shaft, and it wasn’t long at all before Jeice was at his limit.

 

“Fuck,” he gasps for air, “that's- shit, love- that's _good,_ holy _shit_ that's a good tongue, Burter, please, Burter, ‘m gonna-” before he could properly warn the man giving him such excellent lip service, he came in Burter’s mouth with a moan that would surely have alerted the rest of the Force had they been nearby. Jeice was _very_ grateful that he and Burter had been given permission to skip today’s team bonding exercises.

 

Burter pulled away from Jeice’s dick with a positively _vulgar_ sound _ _,__  smiling up at his partner’s flushed, sweaty face. For a moment, Jeice stared off into space, looking rather spent. Fortunately for Burter, once was hardly ever enough to satisfy the fiery-skinned fighter. Burter waited patiently for his counterpart to come back to reality, one hand rubbing small circles on the small of his back, the other stroking up and down his thigh.

 

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Burter said once Jeice’s eyes were a bit less hazy. The latter looked down at him, still rather dazed, and smiled the soft, sweet smile only Burter ever had the pleasure of seeing. “I don’t suppose you’d be up for round two?” asked Burter, though he knew the answer. That same soft smile that adorned Jeice’s face quickly turned into a wicked grin.

 

“You know it, mate.”

 

Burter responded by pushing Jeice back onto the bed with one broad hand and crawling atop him, properly enveloping the smaller man. Jeice complied, falling back and, ever one for dramatics, throwing his arms above his head. He pulled the most innocent face he could muster, though the desire in his eyes betrayed him as he stared up at his beloved.

 

"How d'you wanna do this?" Jeice asked, seeming to have regained a small amount of his composure.

 

"The usual, dearest," Burter replied after a chuckle, "When was the last time we traded, again?"

 

"I like to give you the option," Jeice said simply.

 

"The option to wreck you? No, I think I'm good."

 

"Hey!" Jeice feigned indignation, "I can handle myself just fine, thanks!"

 

Burter simply smiled and leaned down to catch the other man in a kiss, soft yet passionate. They broke away after a few moments, Burter noting happily that Jeice was hardening up once more beneath him.

 

Jeice's hands, which had found their way to the azure-skinned man's thighs, began to make their way up to his waist to pull his boxers down. Burter’s dick was an _odd_ thing, even as far as dicks go- Jeice had seen enough in his time, be it in the changing room or more intimate settings, to know this. It crept out of a multi-purpose orifice Burter had once explained was called a cloaca. It was a sight Jeice had come to love; the base was approximately the same color as any other part of him, and darkened as it tapered toward the tip, leaning more towards tentacle than anything. Covered in the same small bumps that decorated the rest of him, it was absolutely _massive _,__  at least as far as Jeice was concerned- and he was an average-sized man! It had to be at _least_ a foot long, Jeice was certain.

 

“Oi, Burter, roll us over, yea?” the request from Jeice was not an unusual one, given the difference in size between the two. Burter complied, managing to accomplish the task in one fell swoop, flipping the pair so their positions were swapped. He set Jeice atop him, and the frosty-haired man moved between his partner’s legs. Jeice nuzzled into Burter’s neck before turning to press gentle, chaste kisses to the skin there, something he might later describe as “payback.” He began to make his way down, stopping at the hem of Burter’s black tank top to remove it. Once off, Jeice continued kissing down his path, starting at his lover’s clavicle, then down to his stomach, and on lower until he reached the waistband of his boxers. Reddish fingers hooked themselves in the fabric, pulling them down in one easy motion when Burter lifted his hips.

 

Burter had never been quite as _vocal_ as Jeice, so the latter often found that he needed to read the former’s body language and, on not-so-rare occasions, ask if whatever he was doing was alright.

 

Burter’s dick, Jeice had long since discovered, was not nearly so shy. Said appendage had slid out of its hiding place a short while ago- somewhere around giving Jeice a blowjob- and was currently wrapping itself around Jeice’s hand, seeking friction. Jeice pulled his hand away and placed a quick kiss to the tip before looking his lover in the eye.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Always, love.” Burter’s cheeks were a dark indigo.

 

Jeice smiled, leaning down to plant yet another kiss to Burter’s chest- the highest place he could reach from his position- and moved the hand that was not currently being attacked by a tentacle-dick down past it to his lover’s entrance. Slowly- probably more so than was necessary, another method of payback- a he slipped a finger into Burter’s opening, already sufficiently wet. If nothing else, Jeice was thorough.

 

This went on for a mere few minutes, but to Burter they seemed an eternity.

 

Jeice’s movements were slow, deliberate, _teasing-_  after all, __he__  was the one still vaguely embarrassed about wearing- _whatever_ he was wearing. He mused briefly on what the technical term for this ensemble could possibly be, brought back to reality by Burter grabbing his wrist- when had his hand gotten down there? And when had the __other__  sought his (admittedly neglected) cock?

 

Jeice smirked to himself. _That won't do._

 

He pulled at one side of the bow adorning his chest, the ribbon coming undone in his hands- not unlike his blue barbarian whimpering below him. Jeice tugged the ribbon free from its lacy little confinement, thanking whatever god was listening that Burter had made this _removable._  He gauged the length, and upon deicing it would be long enough, removed the hand currently knuckle-deep in his partner, swiftly gathered up Burter’s hands. Before the other could form a coherent protest, Jeice had tied his hands up in a clumsy knot above his head. He looked down to Burter with a positively _predatory_ grin.

 

“All good, babe?” That grin softened for a moment- kinky or not, Jeice was always concerned for his lover’s well-being.

 

Burter could only nod, face flushed almost violet.

 

“Good,” the wicked smile was back, “can’t let ya have __too__  much fun, can we? This whole lingerie thing _was_ your idea.”

 

Another nod. _Ah, speechless then,_  Jeice found himself thinking.

 

And so Jeice resumed his task, starting once more with a single finger despite Burter’s whining and groaning through clenched teeth and a chewed bottom lip. After what seemed like far too long, he added a second, scissoring and spreading them, eyes fixed on Burter’s face. A third, then finally the were gone, and the larger man found himself whimpering at the loss of contact, his dick writhing, trying to find purchase. Jeice lined himself up and, with another quick kiss to his lover’s abs, pushed in.

 

Jeice set a slow, _torturously_ slow pace at first, determined to make Burter verbalize what he wanted, for no reason in particular. Then he got his wish.

 

“Damn it Jeice, if you don’t fuck me _right the hell now_  I swear to gods I’ll strangle you with one hand.” Unfortunately, in his lust-addled haze, Burter seemed to forget that Jeice was a kinky motherfucker.

 

“Ooh, is that a _threat_ or a _promise?_  Really, baby, you should know by know that-”

 

And that’s when Burter cut him off by tearing _right_ through the ribbon, grabbing Jeice’s hips and pulling them _hard_ to meet his.

 

Jeice, caught off guard, nearly choked on his own saliva as he was sent barreling into Burter’s chest, while Burter was simply so relieved to finally, __finally__  feel some friction that he moaned in absolute _ecstasy._

__

“Alright, alright,” Jeice managed a chuckle, “all you had to do was __ask.”__

With that, Jeice decided that enough was enough, because __holy shit__  he hadn’t realized how hard he was until just then. He set about pounding into his lover, panting and moaning and whispering various swears and praises into Burter’s chest. Burter was absolutely beside himself with pleasure, bucking to meet Jeice’s thrusts and lacing a hand through his hair. They could tell that this wouldn’t exactly be the _lengthiest_ sex they’d ever had- what with Jeice having merely left the bottom of his ensemble pulled to the side and Burter making all those _cute_ noises, not even realizing it, _the bastard._  The latter used his free hand to slip under the soft cotton and grab a handful of the former’s toned ass- which, really, was an entire cheek- giving it a squeeze. Jeice retaliated by nipping at the skin of Burter’s chest.

 

“Burter,” Jeice was one again at his limit, “Burter, sweets, I’m- _fuck _-__  I’m close, so close babe, please baby, please please _please _-”__  Not even Jeice was sure what he was asking for.

 

 _“Touch me,”_ Burter plead, though he could manage no more. The simple command coupled with the _neediness_ behind it was enough to push Jeice over the edge. He came _hard _,__  for the second time that day, spilling into his partner. Once thoroughly spent, he slipped out and slumped onto Burter’s chest.

 

It took a few moments for Burter’s actual _words_ to register within Jeice’s mind, and he quickly, clumsily pulled himself up to meet Burter’s patient gaze with a sheepish grin. Without so much as a word, he moved down his lover’s body, kissing and nipping on his way, biting occasionally. Eventually he made his way to Burter’s cock, slipping his tongue out to flick the tip. The larger of the two bit his lip and groaned, his hips bucking slightly despite his best efforts. Jeice took this as an invitation, sliding as much of it into his mouth as he could manage, working the rest with his hand. Burter sat up shakily to get a better view of the man going down on him, and he was certainly not disappointed- Jeice was crouched over his cock, ass in the air, lace running along the toned muscles of his back, and then there was his _face _-__ flushed, sweaty, lips already swollen- he had no right looking so downright _raunchy_ yet still so _amazing _.__  With visual aid, it didn’t take long at all before Burter was moaning, practically singing Jeice’s praises. With one particularly hard suck, Jeice had Burter completely undone. It was a touch more than Jeice’s mouth could handle, spilling out onto his face and chest.

 

Burter collected himself after a few moments, leaning up on his elbows and shooting a dazed smile down at the crimson fighter between his legs. He noted the streaks of cum on his face, in his hair, and the few drops on his lace teddy. The smile remained gentle as he pulled one of his arms up to wipe the drying fluid from Jeice’s face with his thumb, sticking it in that lovely mouth once he was done. Jeice obediently took the digit into his mouth, sucking softly. Burter slipped his thumb out with a quiet _pop _,__  admiring his lover’s face in all its post-sex glory.

 

Yes, this had been a lovely day- and it was barely 1:30.


End file.
